yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
EC007/Read
After meeting the White Jade Dragon of Light and Life, White Wavern and Rimai, Ryuken whose also Rinne's siblings. And Kamon them (characters from es) go back to Crestland except his mother. Himiko's POV Himiko : *Taping* Then a green tag appear on the screen. Himiko : Finally. The green tag appears a word, " Success " Granpa Takakura's POV Granpa : Looks like its time. Gennosuke : * Nods * Granpa : The Next GP Series Tournament. ---- Meanwhile, ??? POV'' ' ''??? (Female; pink haired)/??? (Male; Blonde haired)/???(Male; Black Haired) : *Shooting marbles* *Phone rang* '' ???(Female) : Looks like its time. ??? (Male, Black) : Yeah. ??? (Male, Blonde) : Finally can begin. ??? (Male, Black) : Right? '''Rin *Looking* Looking at a person in black and white clothing, - ??? (B-Daman) : Aurora Cradle! That shot destroyed the EZ targets along with the machine. ??? : ......... Yeah . ————————————————————————————————————————————————— Riki Ryugasaki's POV Riki : Ah~ Kamon's lucky to have a battle with Rinne & Wavern. Dracyan : Um. They sure are strong opponents and I don't believe that Rinne is not a b-shot. Riki : Your right. * Flash backing * But She saked her head. Dracyan : I don't think so, she may be a talented ones like Kamon and Samuru. Riki : Yeah. Then my phone suddenly rang, Riki : What's this? Dracyan : Riki what's is it? ~ At the WBMA ~ Riki :Mystery!?~ Dracyan : This is Dravise : Yes, the information that had finish analyzed from the Dragon Ruin. Himiko : That's right! Gennosuke : And I hoped that dragons type b-damans and b-shots listen closely. We all become nervous and listen as Himiko-san explain along with Mr. Shigami Himiko : In ancient time, there were '''Eleven dragons' in Chrome City. There are 4 black dragons, 3 white dragons, 2 red dragons, 1 blue dragon and last one is gold dragon. In the Dragons, there's two dragons different from the other dragons, they are twin. In the Dragons, there Nine dragons are create by positive energy and the twin are create by negative energy which means an energy made by sadness, arger and fear. '' Riki : Negative energy .... Simon : Kisah! So you mean that Dracyan them are created by positive energy? Dragren : May be. Yuki : The history did said that there are two dragons are created by negative energy. Dravise : The conversation will stopped here for now. Drazeros : Go on. Himiko/Gennosuke : *Nod* Gennosuke : The brother dragon was once tried to concur Chrome City, but he was stopped by its sister. They may are twin but different in power and personality; sister is kind and bought light and life to nature as for the brother it is evil sadistic and bought destruction to the world. The twin fought for a long time, until brother dragon encounter a priestess called Finé, in Italian means "The end" and as for sister dragon she met another priestess named Simula, in Filipono means "Start" who also is Finé's twin sister too. The twin gave the priestesses their power to battle, which mean b-daman. '' Samuru : So in ancient times, even Chrome City had its own history of b-daman. Novu : And its clear that kinda similar to the history of Crestland too. ''Himiko : After a long time, excluding the Golden Dragon King, the Positive Dragons join forces with the sister and the brother dragon also found itself to find some forces of its own and the war had began but the war was started by the twin so must be the twin to end the war. The twin dragons fought along with the twin priestesses, and the ones who win is sister and Simula so the sister had no choice to seal its own brother away along with its hatred for this world. Gennosuke : The story was wrote in every Dragon Ruins so the other dragon wielders will know what have happened in ancient times. But there are also missing pieces either like the one in White Jade Dragon's ruin. Riki : Mystery~ Dracyan : I never knew that? Dragren : Either memory, how we surposed to remember that if we don't have the memory of the past? Yuki : That's right. And most interesting is that - Samuru : That twin dragons.... Dravise : One of the twin dragons, the sister, you said that she bought light and life to nature ,'' could that dragon be.... Dravise : Wavern? Gennosuke : *Pushing up glasses* Yes. Himiko : And I'm afraid that the history may be reiterate again. We all become nervous, Himiko : Because .... Then Rory interrupt us, Riki : Rory? Rory : Sorry for the conclusion but we just received an urgent message from Chrome City. Gennosuke: What? Himiko : What kind of message? Rory : Is a contract termination message! All : '''WHAT?!' ---- Preview : Riki : Mystery! Why would Chrome City will cut off the contract? Dracyan : I think there something wrong over Chrome City. Kamon : Riki! There's bad news! Misuru and Ken are defeated! Riki : What?! Garuburn : Not just them, everyone in Crestland was beated except for B-Masters. Dracyan : They are ...... Together : Next time! Emblem Charge! B-Fight!! Category:Chapter Readings Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:B-Daman Series